1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic equipment, such as computers, and, more particularly, to apparatus for mounting electronic equipment in racks.
2. Background Information
Electronic systems such as computers are typically constructed in a modular fashion. Large systems such as servers may include multiple components installed in a rack. As used herein, “component” includes any of various elements or systems of equipment, including, but not limited to, circuit cards, disk drives, or power supplies. Electronic elements of a component are commonly housed in chassis or other enclosures. As used herein, “rack” or “rack assembly” includes any assembly or structure adapted to receive or house a component.
Components may be installed in racks using slide assemblies. Typically, a pair of outer slides is installed on vertical rails on the interior sides of the rack, and a pair of complementary inner slides is installed on the exterior sides of the component. As the component is advanced in the rack, the inner slides on the component engage the outer slides on the rack such that the component is supported on the slide assemblies.
Outer slides are commonly attached at front and rear rails of a rack using screws. To install the screws, users may be forced to maintain uncomfortable positions in cramped quarters for extended periods of time. Generally, a user must ensure that the slide assemblies are level front-to-back, which may be made difficult due to space limitations and a lack of easily read position markers. Using screws also requires a hand tool (e.g., a screwdriver) during installation. Screws are frequently dropped and lost during the installation process.
Screws for outer slides may be initially left loose to allow the outer slides to move slightly to accommodate tolerances in various elements of the system (e.g., misalignment of the inner slides, misalignment of screw holes in opposing rack rails). After the component is installed, the screws for the outer slides are to be fully tightened. Leaving the screws loose may create a dangerous work environment, as the relatively heavy equipment is under-supported during installation. In addition, users may forget to tighten the screws after the component is installed.
Screws are also commonly used for attaching the inner slides to the component. In some cases, there are “extra” holes in the component chassis, so that the desired mounting location is not clear to the user. Also, the installation process requires a hand tool to tighten the screws.
Many components for servers are heavy, and installation of such components is often a two-person job. One person carries the component and engages the inner slide on one side of the component with its mating outer slide on the rack. A second person then pulls the equipment into alignment with the other (loosely mounted) outer slide and helps guide the equipment into the rack. Because the equipment is heavy and often must be installed at an awkward height, this installation step sometimes results in damage to the slides (and to the equipment if dropped). Also, in some cases, the fixturing method used to secure the equipment in place is not robust enough to withstand large magnitude shock or vibration loads (e.g., as may be experienced in earthquakes).